Pour toi
by Sunday03
Summary: Juste une petite fic Esplanie, pas plus de cinq chapitres. "Well, at least we gave it a shot. And so it didn't work. So what? Now, we can move on. Give or take the occasional booty call."
1. il n'y a pas de nous

_Uhm, uhm... Je m'excuse par avance pour ce qui suit. Olalala.. Je suis pas encore totalement familière avec Lanie et Esposito. Mais tout commentaire est le bienvenue. (: Enjoy_

* * *

Il était relativement tôt mais elle s'apprêtait tout de même à quitter son travail. Elle se lava une dernière fois les mains et alla se changer. Elle repassa dans la pièce principale afin d'éteindre les lumières. Quelqu'un arriverait sûrement d'ici peu, prendre le poste qui suit le sien, mais en attendant, on ne faisait jamais trop d'économies. Et puis, il fallait penser à la planète, songea-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa veste et était en train de l'enfiler quand son téléphone sonna. Elle finit de mettre le vêtement avant de chercher son téléphone dans ses poches – ne sachant plus trop dans laquelle elle l'avait rangé. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il ne sonnait que pour l'alerter de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. A la découverte de l'auteur, elle sourit. A la découverte du texto, elle perdit son sourire. _On se voit à la même heure que d'habitude ? Chez toi ou chez moi ? J._ L'idée qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble lui plaisait, mais elle avait autre chose en tête. Et elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Non, à lui. Elle répondit en confirmant l'heure et en lui demandant de la retrouver chez elle. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche, se saisit de son sac et franchit la porte la menant au couloir – où elle croisa un collègue, le saluant brièvement au passage. – Elle était déjà en train de choisir ses mots pour ce soir.

On frappa à la porte. La jeune femme n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Elle prit son temps pour aller ouvrir : elle redoutait un peu la conversation qui allait prendre place.

C'est un Javier Esposito souriant qui se tenait face à elle quand elle ouvrit la porte. Sans un mot, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Le jeune flic entra dans l'appartement de son ex-petite amie tout en retirant son blouson. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna, attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord sur les lèvres puis il parsema son cou de tendres et légers baisers. Lanie le laissa faire, oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté qu'ils se voient. Elle aimait tellement sentir les lèvres de son amant occasionnel parcourir son corps. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'emparer de ses lèvres, prenant soin de déboutonner le chemisier de la belle, elle le stoppa.

**« Javi… »**

**« Oui, tu as raison, j'ai oublié quelque chose. » Il saisit son visage de ses deux mains, plongea son regard dans le sien, afficha un sourire ravageur et : « Bonsoir, chica ! »**

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle le repoussa, de nouveau.

**« Javi… » Elle retira ses mains de son visage et baissa le regard. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté de te voir. »**

**« Oh ? Oh ! Je suis… désolé. Je pensais que… »**

**« Non ! C'est moi, j'aurais dû être plus claire, j'aurais dû le préciser. »**

**« Non, c'est juste… C'est bon. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »**

**« Je voulais te parler. »**

**« Parler ? D'accord, je t'écoute. »**

Parler ? Depuis quand Lanie faisait-elle appel à lui quand elle avait besoin de parler ? Ils avaient mis un peu de temps, mais ils avaient repris une relation normale – au travail s'entend. En dehors, il ne se voyait pas autant que ça, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient couché ensemble. Depuis, ils se voyaient de temps en temps – pour ne pas dire souvent, très souvent. Mais que ce soit chez elle ou chez lui, l'histoire était la même : ils allaient à l'essentiel. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement pas, en tout cas jamais de sujet personnel.

Lanie lui indiqua son canapé, où il prit place en même temps qu'elle.

**« C'est à propos de nous. Enfin, il n'y a pas de nous. Mais, tu sais, ce qu'on fait… »**

Esposito ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Cette discussion lui rappelait celle qu'ils avaient eue quand ils avaient décidé de démarrer une relation. Ils avaient commencé par coucher régulièrement ensemble et puis il y avait eu LA conversation. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'allait pas tourner de la même manière. Elle avait dit 'nous' puis s'était vite reprise. Il préférait la devancer, après tout il était un homme assez fier.

**« Écoute, Lanie, c'est vrai que mon entrée n'était pas la plus subtile. Je sais très bien que nous deux c'est terminé. On passe juste du bon temps ensemble, t'en fais pas je n'en attends rien. »**

**« Je crois que je suis enceinte. »**

**« Attends, quoi ? »**

**« J'ai du retard, ce genre de chose… »**

**« Comment… Comment c'est possible ? »**

**« Il te faut un dessin ? Vraiment ? »**

Esposito se passa les mains sur le visage, cherchant à rester calme, Lanie n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve. Il inspira profondément.

**« Tu.. Tu sais qui serait le père ? »**

**« Je te demande pardon ? »**

**« Le père de l'enfant. Est-ce que tu sais qui ça peut-être ? »**

Lanie se leva du canapé et alla jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna vers l'homme toujours assis dans son salon, et lui lança un regard noir.

**« C'est toi, gros malin ! C'est pas parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble que je couche à droit et à gauche. »**

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua la sortie.

**« Mais ne t'en fais pas, puisqu'il n'y a pas de nous, je n'attends rien de toi. Enfant ou pas enfant, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée. »**

Esposito se leva et rejoignit la métisse, attrapant sa main il s'excusa.

**« Lanie, je suis désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Écoute… »**

**« Non, c'est bon. Je me débrouillerais toute seule. Sors de chez moi, s'il te plait. »**

Il était tenté d'insister mais il connaissait Lanie aussi bien que sa propre mère. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il insiste, elle était déjà en colère contre lui et ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Il lâcha sa main, alla récupérer son blouson et franchit le seuil sans un mot. Il essaya quand même un dernier contact – visuel – mais c'était perdu d'avance. Lanie claqua la porte au nez de son ex-amant occasionnel, ex-petit-ami.

Le jeune homme resta un instant face à la porte fermée, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle change d'avis et lui ouvre de nouveau. Il finit par remettre son blouson et à sortir son téléphone, il composa un numéro alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'appartement de Lanie quittant finalement son immeuble.


	2. tu n'es pas seule

_Juste deux trois mots pour vous remercier de vos reviews et m'excuser (Marine, particulièrement) de l'attente pour ce chapitre._

* * *

**« Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi on est ici ? Il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours, donc pas de corps. »**

**« Je ne vous ais pas demandé de m'accompagner, à ce que je sache Castle ! »**

**« Je suis votre partenaire, non ? Je vous suis, peu importe le lieu. »**

Beckett sourit à sa dernière réplique, repérant là-dedans quelque chose de plus que l'aspect policier et avenant. Un peu avant d'entrer, Beckett se retourna vers son partenaire – donc.

**« Castle, c'est assez privé. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Non, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas par rapport à moi, mais Lanie. C'est un sujet qui la concerne, et je ne suis déjà pas censée être au courant, si jamais elle sait que vous… »**

**« Beckett, pourquoi ne pas aller directement au but ? »**

**« D'accord. Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé me suivre ici pour maintenant vous demander ça, mais… Ca ne vous ennuierez pas de m'attendre à l'extérieur ? »**

**« Non, c'est bon. »**

**« Vraiment ? Je veux dire.. D'accord Castle. Et merci»** ajouta-t-elle finalement.

**« Je ne suis pas à l'extérieur, et j'ai choisis de venir. Je vous attends, allez-y. »**

Beckett sourit de nouveau à Castle et le laissa seul dans le couloir, entra dans la salle d'autopsie. Elle la trouva vide, mais ne s'en étonna pas. Elle appela à plusieurs reprises son amie. Aucune réponse.

**«Il n'y a pas de corps pour vous dans ma morgue, détective Beckett. »**

**« Perlmutter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »**

**« Je travaille ici, détective. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. ? »**

**« J'étais venue parler à Lanie. Elle devrait être là, c'est son horaire, normalement.»**

**« Pour la seconde fois, JE travaille ici aujourd'hui. Le docteur Parish s'est fait porter pâle, je suis là en remplacement. »**

Et sans plus de détails, détails qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs, laissa la jeune femme seule. Beckett fronça les sourcils, se plongeant dans milles réflexions, et sortie en direction de l'ascenseur, Castle la suivant de près. Et alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton, ce dernier la sortit de ses pensées.

**« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

**« Rien. Je… Les gars ne nous ont toujours pas appelés, donc toujours pas d'affaire. Je vais rentrer, je vous dépose quelque part ou vous penser pouvoir prendre un taxi ? »**

**« Je vais prendre un taxi, ça va aller. »**

A peine étaient-ils sortis de l'ascenseur que Beckett fonçait vers sa voiture, Castle restant en retrait, l'observant. D'abord, jamais elle ne rentrait chez elle aussi tôt, ensuite, elle le déposait toujours – chez lui ou au commissariat, mais rare étaient les fois où elle le laissait appeler un taxi. La voyant prendre la rue opposée à celle qui la conduirait le plus rapidement chez elle, il comprit que c'est l'appartement du médecin légiste qu'elle allait rejoindre et non le sien.

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et elle serait fixée. Dix, si on compte ce qui précède l'attente. Elle s'était enfin décidée à ouvrir la boîte et en finir une bonne fois pour toute quand on frappa à sa porte. Non, ce n'était pas possible : elle avait prévenu le boulot qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qui pouvait bien la déranger ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de camoufler quoique ce soit, persuadée que c'était le malheureux de la veille, venant s'excuser peut-être. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de le voir ou non. Elle jeta la boîte du test sur son canapé et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et prit une grande respiration, se donna un instant avant d'affronter ce qui s'annonçait être un mauvais moment. Elle s'adressa à lui, tout en ouvrant la porte :

**« Javier ! Kate ? »**

Lanie avait, en quelques secondes seulement, préparé un discours des plus impressionnants mais elle laissa tomber à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la brunette chez elle, pas à cet heure-ci. Sa journée était loin d'être terminé, et rares étaient les fois où elle passait à l'improviste. Lanie, restée muette, retrouva la parole quand Kate agita un sac en papier.

**« Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, entre. »**

Kate entra dans l'appartement, expliquant sa présence ici.

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, et je ne connais aucun mal-être qu'un pot de crème glacée ne saurait guérir. »**

**« Merci, ma belle. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de passer. Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour travailler, mais… »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je vais bien. Kate, je t'assure que ça va. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de travailler. J'ai menti, d'accord ? Je vais bien, merci de t'être inquiétée mais tu peux retourner au travail. »**

**« Tu attends vraiment à ce que je te crois ? »**

**« Kate, s'il te plait, repars au commissariat. Je… J'ai juste envie d'être seule, tu peux comprendre, non ?! »**

Le ton augmentant, Kate était capable de voir le début de colère –l'impatience – dont son amie semblait faire preuve. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de compagnie, mais ne pas avoir envie de se rendre à son travail, mentir afin de rester chez elle… non tout ça ne ressemblait pas à Lanie. Mais elle la connaissait également suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas insister. La légiste était d'un naturel facile, et la voir s'emporter aussi facilement ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle hocha donc la tête, et tourna le dos au médecin légiste afin de déposer son sac en papier sur la table basse qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elles. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil, un peu plus large que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'entrée. S'approchant du sofa elle se retourna vivement.

**« Lanie, est-ce que- »**

**« Kate ! S'il te plait, je… »**

Ce n'est pas qu'elle rejetait sa meilleure amie, c'est juste qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais seule dans le futur, alors, elle aurait aimé faire provision de solitude. Et elle allait juste lui dire, lui promettre qu'elle ne la rejetait pas, elle avait juste besoin d'être seule. Mais Kate la regardait, et ce n'est plus son sac en plastique qu'elle avait à la main, mais le test de Lanie.

**« Kate… »**

**« Lanie, tu es enceinte ? »**

Lanie referma la porte, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine. Quand elle revint vers Kate, une cuillère à la main, elle s'empara du sac en papier d'où elle sortit le pot de glace. Finalement, elle s'installa sur le sofa, entamant la crème glacée.

« Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Kate leva ses sourcils surprise du calme de Lanie. Elle alla s'installer à ses côtés et commença à la questionner, prise entre l'énervement face à son calme et l'impatience de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Connaissant la jeune femme, elle essayait juste de repousser l'échéance, et Kate ne la laisserait pas se borner ainsi.

**« Oui ou non ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas fait le test ? »**

**« Quand je dis que je ne sais pas, Kate, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire : je ne sais pas ! Je m'apprêtais à faire ce test quand tu es arrivée. »**

**« Bien. Fais-le, je t'attends ici. »**

**« Quoi ? Non ! Je, je.. ce n'est pas urgent, je vais attendre plus tard. »**

**« Lanie, écoute il y a une raison si je suis là. Esposito m'a appelée hier soir, il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute assez sérieuse. Il n'a pas vraiment mentionné la raison. C'était ça, Lanie ? »**

Lanie reprit une cuillère de glace et accepta enfin de regarder Kate.

**« Je lui ais dit qu'il se pourrait que je sois enceinte… Je voulais… J'ai été idiote, je l'ai appelé hier soir parce que… Je voulais faire ce test avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le faire toute seule, après tout… il était là quand tout a commencé. »**

La légiste n'aimait pas ce ton faible dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, surtout pas d'un homme et voilà qu'aujourd'hui entre tous les moments possibles... elle était incapable de faire ça seule. Kate prit alors le pot de glace des mains de la métisse et le reposa sur la table, forçant son amie à se lever et après s'être saisit du test, elle l'amena jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

**« Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas seule. Fais le test. Ne discutes pas Lanie, tu sais que je ne partirais pas. »**

Bien entendu, Lanie n'avait pas peur de le faire seule, elle voulait Javier à ses côtés. Et cela, quel que soit le résultat, parce que la supposition d'être enceinte lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle voulait qu'il soit présent chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Mais elle remercia Kate par un sourire, parce qu'elle comprenait que peu importe le résultat, sa meilleure amie serait là pour elle. Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, se retrouvant en face à face avec l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie.


	3. je veux être là

_Hello, les gens! Je suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour arriver jusqu'à vous. Mais je n'ai pas d'excuses, juste... je suis désolée. Et je ne m'attarde pas, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture. Merci pour continuer de lire, de suivre l'histoire et de commenter._

* * *

Passant devant son bureau, Javier Esposito attrapa le bout de papier qu'il l'avait mené au bureau de son capitaine. Jamais il ne recevait de message comme ça, d'habitude quand un de ses collègues recevait un appel pour lui, il lui passait le message de vive voix. Alors à son arrivée ce matin, il avait hésité une seconde avant de lire cette petite note. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'une seconde pour reconnaitre l'écriture. Ce qui le surprenait, à présent, c'est qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici pour lui laisser un mot. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de lui passer un coup de téléphone ? Si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre ou lui parler, elle aurait pu laisser un message sur son répondeur.

Malgré le fait que leurs dernières rencontre et discussion ne se soient pas bien terminées, elle disait avoir besoin de lui alors il serait là pour elle. Il s'était directement dirigé vers le bureau de Gates, sans saluer qui que ce soit, et avait demandé la permission de s'absenter pour la journée. Il n'était pas resté plus de cinq minutes dans ce bureau, qu'à son retour, ses collègues étaient déjà en plein travail. Beckett était au téléphone avec Castle alors que Ryan était en train de noter une adresse pour Beckett. Puis, il se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir s'il était prêt. Esposito lui demanda quelques minutes, lui promettant de le rejoindre dans la voiture. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro de tête. Boîte vocale. Il soupira mais laissa tout de même un message.

**« Lanie, je suis désolé mais je vais sûrement avoir un peu de retard. On vient d'avoir une affaire et je ne peux pas prendre ma journée. Appelle-moi si tu veux reporter. »**

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore raccroché, Beckett s'adressa à lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas ta journée ? »**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais ? »**

**« On va s'en sortir sans toi. »**

**« Et je suis sûr que ça... »** Montrant le papier qu'il avait encore dans la main **« peut très bien se régler sans moi. »**

Sur ce, il jeta la note à la poubelle et rejoignit Ryan qui devait commencer à s'impatienter. Mais apparemment c'était sans compter sur Beckett. Elle l'avait suivi et rattrapé alors qu'il allait entrer dans la voiture de son partenaire.

**« Tu as tous les droits de me reprocher de m'en mêler, mais… Espo, c'est toi qui m'as appelé. Et tu as eu raison. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais, mais maintenant, il faut que tu la rejoignes. Elle a besoin de toi, aujourd'hui. »**

**« Pourtant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait sans moi. Je lui fais confiance pour ça. »**

**« Bien sûr qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans toi, pense un peu de qui on parle. Mais elle ne le veut pas, crois-moi elle veut que tu sois avec elle. »**

Le policier jeta un regard tout autour de lui et passa une main sur son visage, clairement en pleine réflexion. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur sa collègue et amie il comprit. Il comprit à cet instant que Kate était au courant de tout, même de ce que ni Lanie ni lui ne lui avaient dit : leurs sentiments face à tout ça.

**« Très bien, le rendez-vous n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi. Je partirai en avance. »**

**« Je pensais que Gates te donnerait ta journée, tu devrais lui… »**

**« C'est le cas, Beckett, d'accord. Elle m'a accordé ma journée, mais le rendez-vous n'est pas tout de suite alors je viens avec vous. Je la rejoindrai pour le rendez-vous, c'est _ma _décision. »**

Sur ce, il monta dans la voiture de Ryan qui ne manque pas de le harceler de questions à propos de cette petite discussion avec leur supérieur. Esposito évita de répondre et en arrivant sur la scène de crime, il fit comprendre à Ryan que ce n'était pas un sujet à couvrir.

Elle ne serait pas en retard. Elle ne serait pas en retard par sa faute. S'il n'était pas déjà avec elle, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas présent du tout. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Après avoir attrapé son manteau ainsi que ses clés et son téléphone, elle sortit.

Devant son immeuble, elle préféra faire appel à un taxi, ainsi elle put consulter son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes. Inutile de préciser que chacune de ses vérifications fut sans résultat.

Elle ne fut guère plus chanceuse lors de son attente chez le médecin. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait perdu tout espoir. Quand un médecin appela son nom elle l'avertie de sa présence et rangea son téléphone dans son sac.

Après qu'il lui ait serré la main mais avant de la faire entrer dans la salle de consultation, il demanda.

**« Quelqu'un vous accompagne ? »**

Lanie lui sourit et prit une grande inspiration mais en secouant négativement la tête. Le médecin sourit en retour et ouvrit la porte invitant la belle métisse à y entrer.

Il lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder, bien que Lanie savait déjà que ce ne serait ni long ni compliqué. Il lui proposa de s'assoir le temps qu'il remplisse quelques papiers avec l'aide des réponses qu'elle lui donnerait. Alors qu'ils allaient procéder au test en lui-même, on frappa à la porte et le visage de Lanie passa de la joie à la surprise.

L'interruption ne s'arrêtait pas là, une infirmière entra à son tour.

«** Je suis désolée, docteur, j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais… »**

**« Ca va aller, merci. »** Le médecin, installé sur un tabouret près de Lanie, se leva et s'approcha de l'importun. **« Je peux vous aider ? »**

**« Je suis là pour elle. »**

Il indiqua du doigt la jeune femme assise un peu plus loin, ce qui fit retourner le médecin vers elle, la questionnant du regard. La métisse baissa le regard un instant puis le releva tout en prenant la parole.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Javier ? »**

**« Tu m'as demandé de venir, je te rappelle. »**

**« Et tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu avais une affaire. »**

**« J'ai aussi dit que je serais en retard, mais que je serai là. Je suis là. »** Il s'approcha de Lanie et lui prit la main, puis s'adressa au médecin. **« Je suis désolé pour le retard, on peut y aller. »**

Le rendez-vous en lui-même ne dura pas bien longtemps. Et malgré qu'elle ait toujours voulu qu'il l'accompagne, Lanie fut gênée tout du long. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que ça se termine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Oui, elle le lui avait demandé, elle avait laissé un mot précisant à quoi elle voulait qu'il assiste, mais… Son message. Elle n'avait pas répondu parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il refuse de venir. Peur qui était justifiée puisqu'il avait laissé un message disant qu'il ne pourrait surement pas venir. Et pourtant, il était arrivé au moment où elle entrait. Elle pouvait jurer au son de sa voix qu'il ne ferait pas vraiment tout son possible pour être présent. Encore une fois, c'était surprenant mais il était là. Le médecin leur avait précisé que les résultats ne seraient pas disponibles tout de suite. Esposito avait proposé à Lanie de la raccompagner chez elle et toujours sur le coup de la surprise elle n'avait pas pu dire non.

Ils étaient à présent dans la voiture du flic quand Lanie réussit enfin à prendre la parole.

**« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce n'était pas toi la note sur mon bureau, ce matin ? »**

**« Si. Mais tu as appelé, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Tu semblais occupé. »**

**« Lanie, encore une fois, je voulais juste te prévenir que je serais probablement en retard. Tu… Tu avais changé d'avis ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi ici, aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »**

**« C'est ce que je comprends. »**

**« Avec ton message je comprenais que tu ne voulais pas être là, et pourtant tu es venu. Je suppose que ce qu'on comprend n'est pas forcément ce que l'autre dit. »**

Esposito jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lanie avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Il put constater que Lanie l'observait. Mais elle tourna la tête quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, après avoir repris la parole.

**« Tu sais quoi, laissons tomber. »**

**« Lanie, je… »**

**« Oublie que je t'ai posé la question. »**

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Javier ne voulant pas pousser la belle à cran et il pensait qu'un peu de silence leur permettrait de mieux en rediscuter plus tard. Il n'en avait pas fini : il ne pouvait pas juste être présent pour le rendez-vous et ensuite repartir comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter ainsi. Il ne voulait pas la quitter ainsi.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Lanie semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Javier détacha sa ceinture et retira les clés du truc-machin et descendit de voiture. Il en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de sa passagère et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de l'habitacle. La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Javier l'amena jusqu'à son appartement et attrapa ses clés dans son sac, il leur ouvrit la porte et dirigea Lanie vers son sofa.

**« Je vais te préparer une tasse de café. »**

La jeune métisse ne réagit pas plus que lorsque le latino ne l'avait sortie de la voiture. Elle était absente et Javier pouvait le comprendre. D'ailleurs, si elle avait continué à réagir, il aurait été absent. Il réaliserait ce qui leur arrivait, réfléchirait quelle décision prendre, envisagerait toutes les possibilités qui allaient s'offrir à eux. Il savait qu'elle le faisait parce qu'il était en train de le faire, même s'il était alerte, même s'il n'était pas celui des deux qui était absent.

C'est quand il arriva près d'elle, deux tasses à café dans les mains, qu'elle sembla revenir à elle. Alors qu'il s'installa sur le sofa à ses côtés, Lanie prit la parole.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Je t'ai préparé du café et il faut qu'on parle. »**

**« Je ne peux pas boire de café. »**

**« Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus le café ? »**

**« J'aime le café. Mais si… Le café n'est pas recommandé pour les femmes enceintes et si… Merci pour le café et m'avoir raccompagnée. Tu peux… Tu peux y aller. »**

Lanie se leva, s'apprêtant à raccompagner Javier jusqu'à la porte, mais se vit bloquer dans son élan par la main d'Esposito autour de son poignet.

**« Pardon pour le café, j'ai merdé. Mais ça n'empêche que l'on doit parler. Lanie, s'il te plait. »**

**« Javi… »**

**« Non ! Lanie on revient de chez le médecin, tu viens de faire une prise de sang parce qu'il se pourrait que tu sois enceinte. On a des tas de choses à discuter. Tu es fatiguée, stressée, tu as peut-être peur. Je peux le comprendre mais je ne partirais pas d'ici avant qu'on ait discuté. J'ai des jours à prendre, je peux rester ici demain. »**

Lanie poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers sa cuisine n'en revenant que quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Après son court monologue, Javier s'était contenté de boire une seule gorgée de café et n'avait pas bronché, attendant calmement le retour de Lanie. Et à sa grande surprise, quand elle revint, elle ne laissa pas de place pour un silence lourd et gênant.

**« Je sais que je t'ai demandé de venir, aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était qu'une prise de sang. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'emballer, ça ne sert à rien. »**

**« Je ne m'emballe pas, Lanie. Mais il y a 50% de chance que tu sois enceinte. _Une chance sur deux_, Lanie. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça ! »**

**« Non, bien sûr. Mais tu sembles oublier qu'il y a 50% de chance que je ne sois pas enceinte. Une chance sur deux, aussi. »**

**« Très bien, très bien. Oui, tu as raison. Est-ce qu'on peut quand même parler du cas où tu serais enceinte ? »**

**« Du _cas_ ? Et ensuite quoi ? On établira un plan d'attaque ? Un plan pour chaque cas, c'est ça ? »**

**« Lanie, Lanie reste calme. Je n'ais pas choisis le meilleur mot, je l'admets. Mais est-ce qu'on peut en parler, s'il te plait. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus ? Si le résultat est positif, je serais enceinte : il n'y a rien à dire ! »**

**« Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à dire, des tas ! Lanie… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »**

La médecin légiste resta sans voix. Lui demandait-il vraiment si elle voulait avorter ou non ? Est-ce qu'il allait la laisser décider toute seule ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ils avaient eu besoin d'être deux pour en arriver là. Mais maintenant, elle se retrouver seule face à ça ? _Ça_. Elle venait de lui reprocher les mots qu'il utilisait pour en parler mais elle ne faisait pas mieux.

**« Tu sais, ce n'est pas obligé de tout changer entre nous. Quel que soit le résultat, quelle que soit les décisions prises… ce n'est pas obligé de changer notre relation. »**

**« Je résume et tu me dis si j'ai mal compris, d'accord ? Tu es enceinte, tu gardes l'enfant : rien ne change entre nous. Tu es enceinte, tu ne le gardes pas : rien ne change entre nous. Tu n'es pas enceinte : rien ne change entre nous. Tu ne m'as pas arrêté, j'en déduis que j'ai raison. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? Espo, on est plus ensemble depuis un certain temps. On… on a couché ensemble et… C'est un accident. Un enfant ? Ça pourrait aider à la drague, comme ça pourrait tout mettre en l'air. Je sais que quelle que soit l'alternative, tu finiras par m'en vouloir. »**

**« Tu agis comme si tu étais la seule concernée, nous sommes deux Lanie. NOUS SOMMES DEUX ! »**

Il venait de lui crier dessus. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui crier dessus, jamais. Il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle l'entende. Elle ne faisait que demander, parler, attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais elle n'attendait pas de savoir s'il acceptait ou non de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui parler de son éventuelle grossesse ? Pourquoi lui demander de venir avec elle aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout ça si elle avait déjà pris sa décision ? Pourquoi tout ça si elle ne cherchait pas à connaître ses pensées.

**« Nous étions deux, cette nuit-là. Nous étions deux dans cette salle d'examen. Nous serons deux quoiqu'il se passe. Si tu veux prendre une décision ce soir, seule en ne tenant pas compte de ce que je _veux_, très bien. Mais tu devrais au moins m'écouter quand je te dis que je suis avec toi. Prends cette décision. Mais Lanie, je serais avec toi quand tu auras les résultats, je serais avec toi quand tu iras subir l'opération ou bien je serais avec toi dans quelques mois quand tu hurleras de douleur et je serais là pour les premiers jours d'écoles, je le déposerais à la crèche, chez la baby-sitter, je l'aiderais pour les devoirs et à choisir sa fac, je serais là à sa remise de diplôme. _Je_ _veux être là,_ Lanie. Tu m'as entendu ? »**

**« Javier… »**

**« Non ! Je t'ai posé une question, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? »**

**« Ou..oui… Oui. »**

**« Maintenant, tu peux prendre seule une décision si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais je serais là. »**

Comme un peu plus tôt, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire un long discours et de la laisser y réfléchir seule. Mais apparemment, il agissait au contraire de ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour cette raison, vraisemblablement, qu'il posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et se leva pour enfin sortir de l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

Une fois la porte franchie, il s'arrêta et prit un instant pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis hier rien n'avait de sens, entre Lanie et lui. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir les bons mots ou avoir les bons gestes et elle ne semblait pas arriver à avoir confiance en lui. Que leur arrivait-il ? Il pensait que tout marchait entre eux puis il y a eu leur rupture et quand ils recommencent quelque chose, quand il pense que ça pourrait de nouveau fonctionner entre eux, ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ce genre de mot. _Ça._ Ça voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, et un enfant n'était pas rien. Mais à ce stade ils ne savaient pas si enfant il y avait ou non.

Avait-il envie que Lanie soit enceinte ? Se sentait-il prêt à être père ? Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions, mais il savait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Lanie lui en avait parlé pour la première fois. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Lanie et ce qu'il ressentirait enfant ou non.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte mais il n'entendit aucun son. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir, le fait est qu'elle n'avait même pas prononcé un mot. Elle l'avait juste laissé partir. Ce n'est pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle le force à se rassoir, qu'elle lui fasse un monologue comme il avait pu faire. C'est juste qu'avec son départ il se disait que jamais elle ne le tiendrait au courant. Il pourrait bien ne jamais avoir d'enfant comme en avoir un sans qu'il ne le sache jamais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne _voulait_ pas que cela arrive. Mais continuer à pousser Lanie ne l'aiderait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voudrait. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se décider à quitter définitivement les lieux. Tout ce qui lui rester à faire était de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre que Lanie l'appelle pour les résultats. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie ses clés ainsi que son téléphone.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était restée immobile pendant des heures, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle en avait l'impression. Lanie finit par se lever et ramassa les deux tasses de café, que son ex-petit ami leur avait préparé, pour aller les vider dans son évier. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna vers son salon afin de saisir son téléphone et composa un numéro de tête. Les sonneries la firent patienter jusqu'à la boîte vocale de son correspondant, ce qui laissa conclure que la personne était déjà en ligne. Elle raccrocha sans laisser de message et alla se coucher se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.


End file.
